


[Podfic of] Pieces Form the Whole

by knight_tracer



Category: His Dark Materials, Social Network (2010)
Genre: Daemons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HDM AU/fusion-ish thing. Mark is an obsessive workaholic, which suits Eduardo just fine. It makes Eduardo feel like he needs to keep up with him, work harder because Mark won't try to distract him. Alochka keeps herself busy while Mark is working, too, spinning webs on the edge of Mark's desk, in the corners of Mark's window.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Pieces Form the Whole

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [pieces form the whole](https://archiveofourown.org/works/312264) by [thedeadparrot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedeadparrot/pseuds/thedeadparrot). 



Length: 20:29  
Beta: [leish](http://leish.dreamwidth.org/)

Links: [mp3 ](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/pieces%20form%20the%20whole.mp3)[m4a](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/pieces%20form%20the%20whole.m4a)  



End file.
